I Want You to See Me & Only Me
by keijijyou
Summary: Soubi bring Ritsuka to school to be his model. His sacrifice ends up being jealous of Kio.


Fandom Pairing Theme #

Title: Untitled

Author: lj user"keijijyou"

Fandom: Loveless

Pairing: Soubi/Ritsuka

Rating: M

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Yun Kouga owns Loveless.

A/N: Beta reader is in a Forensic thingy so the beta for this fic would have to wait. This fic was written for lj comm"7snogs" . The theme is JEALOUSY. I dedicate this fic to lj user"hyujin" and lj user"origamiangel" for being nice LJ friends! huggles you two

Soubi and Ritsuka were walking down a cememnted path, surrounded by trees. The path was leading to Soubi's college. Ritsuka stared straight ahead and saw the school was coming into view. The sacrifice sighed. He never miagined himself going to Soubi's university. He felt uneasy around strangers. But Soubi was persistent. Soubi wanted Ritsuka to be his model for one class. Ritsuka rejected the idea at first. Modeling wasn't his thing. He didn't like the idea of sitting still for a long time with people staring at him. Ritsuka was so against but Soubi didn't stop pesuading Ritsuka. In the end, Ritsuka had to agree with Soubi.

As they were nearing the building, Soubi took Ritsuka's hands entwining his fingers with Ritsuka's. The older man smiled at Ritsuka. He wanted to make his sacrifice feel at ease. Soubi knows that Ritsuka is making a huge adjustment for him by agreeing to be his model. This made Soubi very happy.

Soubi and Ritsuka entered the building and climbed up the stairs. They stopped outside Soubi's classroom. Before entering, Soubi faces Ritsuka, still holding the boy's hand and kissed his forehead.

"It will be okay." Soubi whispered to Ritsuka.

Soubi opened the door and walked inside. Ritsuka kept his grip on Soubi's hand, staying hidden behind Soubi's back.

"Sou-chan!" Kio rushed towards Soubi. "What did you bring as your most important treasure?"

Soubi smiled. He gestured Kio to look behind him. Kio noticed a tail behind Soubi. He peeked and shouted when he saw Ritsuka, "Eh! Why did you bring him?"

The whole class became quiet. Their classmated turned to look at what the commotion was in the doorway. A group of girls noticed Ritsuka and approached him.

"Agatsuma-san, is her your brother?"

"What is your name?"

"You're so cute!"

"Do you want some candy?"

Ritsuka is now surround by girls who are pinching him and asking him questions. He tugged Soubi's sleeve. "Soubi! Help me!" He commanded.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka and hugged him. "You're scaring Ritsuka, girls. Please stop it." The girls backed off after seeing Soubi's possessiveness.

"Sou-chan!" Kio whispered. "What are you doing? You're showing the whole class how perverted you really are."

"Kio, I am not a pervert." Soubi said, stroking Ritsuka's hair as he buried his face into Soubi's torso. Ritsuka's face was so red after the fawning the girls did.

The professor came into the classroom. He told the class to go to their respective places and settle down. He noticed Ritsuka standing beside Soubi and he smiled. He went to the little boy and asked a lot of questions. Ritsuka answered shyly but it was evident that the little boy was embarassed because of the attention. Soubi cleared his throat, "Sensei, we should start the lesson."

The professor looked around to see that the class was already in front of their canvasses, ready to listen to his final instructions. He nodded in approval. He gave Ritsuka one last ruffle on the hair and proceeded to write something on the board. Ritsuka went to Soubi's workarea, sitting o the chair beside him.

After some reminders, the class started to paint. Soubi positioned Ritsuka beside the canvas. Ritsuka sat still and stared at Soubi. This was the first time he saw Soubi paint. Soubi was very serious. He seemed to be in a different world. His eyes were burning in passion. He didn't talk to Ritsuka. They were quiet the whole time Soubi was painting.

An hour passed and the professor called for a break. Soubi stood up to clean his brushes. Ritsuka wanted to with Soubi but he told his sacrifice to stay.

Ritsuka watched as Soubi went near the sink, washing his brushes. Kio approached Soubi and started chatting animatedly. Soubi was listening to Kio as he told Soubi a joke about the item he brought. Soubi then gave a small laugh when Kio finished his joke. After that, Kio pulled Soubi's arm and led him to his work area. Kio was pointing at his painting, seemingly asking Soubi for suggestions.

Ritsuka stared at the two. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Soubi knew Kio before he met Ritsuka. It meant that Soubi and Kio were friends longer than he and Soubi were together. Kio could openly tell Soubi anything while Ritsuka couldn't. There were some things that he finds difficult to tell Soubi. Deep dow, Ritsuka wanted a relationship like Soubi's and Kio's.

After ten minutes, they resumed painting. Soubi went back to his work area and started painting. Again, Soubi went back to his own world. Ritsuka tried to get his attention but Soubi didn't budge. He doesn't know if Soubi just didn't notice him or he was ignoring him. Soubi was indeed unreachable when he was immersed in his art.

Then, Kio came to Soubi's area. He asked Soubi to help him mix the paint to get a certain color. Soubi stood up and went to Kio's area to help him.

This annoyed Ritsuka. Soubi has been ignoring him ever since the class started. He talks to Kio and helps him but he doesn't give Ritsuka that much attention. He couldn't stand the silent treatment anymore. Ritsuka stood up and left the room.

Soubi noticed Ritsuka and went out to follow the little boy. He caught up and took Ritsuka's hand. "What is wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I'm going home. I really can't do this. My back is tired and I want to go home." Ritsuka pretened to complain. He didn't want Soubi to know that he left because he was jealous of Kio.

"Ritsuka. You promised me. I was looking forward to painting you."

_Liar._ Ritsuka wriggled his hands free from Soubi's and walked away. "Why don't you go back and paint Kio!" He shouted annoyingly.

Soubi stared as Ritsuka walked away. Then, he laughed loudly and walked towards the boy. "Ritsuka. Are you jealous of Kio?" He asked as he caught up.

Ritsuka stopped walking and faced Soubi. "What makes you think of that? Idiot! Why would I be jealous of him? Just go and talk to him. I don't care! I don't care about that guy. And I don't care about you either... You..."

Soubi silenced Ritsuka with a kiss. He kissed Ritsuka longingly, making sure there wasn't any place left untouched by his tonque. He released the boy and hugged him lovingly. Ritsuka melted into Soubi's arms, catching his breath after such kiss.

"I am very happy, Ritsuka. I am very happy because you feel that way." Soubi said. His head was bent to smell Ritsuka's hair, planting a kiss after. He touched the boy's chin and tilted it up and looked into Ritsuka's eyes.

"Ritsuka, I am sorry if you feel like I am neglecting you. But I wanted to paint you perfectly. I didn't want to lose concentration because I want my painting of you to come out a masterpiece. If I didn't go and help Kio earlier, he would've pestered me and I wouldn't be able to do my work well. Do you understand?"

Rotsila stared into Soubi's eyes, looking for some affirmation on what he said. He smiled. Soubi did care for him. He should keep this in mind.

"Sorry. I don't understand artists."

Soubi laughed. It was different from the laugh he gave Kio earlier. It was the laugh that only Ritsuka could hear. He owns that laugh.

"Let's go back?" Soubi released Ritsuka from the hug and extended his hand for Ritsuka to take. Ritsuka placed his hand on Soubi's. Hand in hand, the two walked back into the classroom as if nothing had happened.


End file.
